


Perfect to Look At, Maybe

by Chameleon (ponchard)



Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bickering Married Couple, Changelings, Cultural Hegemony, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Episode: s12e04 Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, Episode: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Stories, Friends and Enemies and Lovers, Gallifrey, Mythology References, Nostalgia, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Pre-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Short One Shot, Survivorship Bias, Texting, also featuring: the Doctor forgetting how powerful they are, and Gallifrey is and always will be the real villain, buuuuut they sometimes have the energy of an ultra rich kid on holiday, good job guys, it’s time once again for, like I love them, or like a cuddly mastiff that’s slowly crushing its owner, the Doctor and the Master addressing NONE of their Gallifrey trauma!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchard/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: The Doctor trades fairy stories with O.Pre-Spyfall texting one-shot. Potential spoilers up through Ascension of the Cybermen.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/O (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Perfect to Look At, Maybe

[tales-of-the-otherworld_gaelic-to-greek.pdf]  
whoops, wrong window

**looks interesting anyway  
you study mythology? **

“study” is a strong word. it’s barely a hobby  
but now I’m curious  
got any fairy stories from gallifrey?

**bit afraid to share them, if I’m honest**

doctor, you have to know that is the *worst* way to get a human to stop asking

**it’s just that mine have a nasty habit of coming true  
perils of knowing so many time travellers  
one day, the toclafane are a bedtime story and the next some prankster’s gone and made them real **

gotta say, time-traveling to reify a prophecy is PEAK mythology nerd

**remind me to never let you get a tardis  
got any favorites yourself? **

you must have heard all of them already

**that’s the trouble: I have  
you lot only remember the good ones **

now I need to hear one of these stinkers

**that’s it though, they’re not good-bad, they’re boring  
loads of “colm the bowlmaker made 47 bowls in a season, there is no one his equal!”  
then three dozen stanzas describing the design and materials of each bowl **

know some historians who would love to know those materials

**stone. the answer is stone. all 47 of the bowls outlived the song**

still, bet you could make a killing reading those stories to video  
people could fall asleep to them!

**can’t. fixed point in time**

really?

**fixed it myself**

so if anyone retells it, the universe will unravel?  
seems a bit extreme

**if you’d sat through the whole recitation, you’d have made the same call**

see, the issue is, now I *want* to hear the reality-destroying bowlsong

**if you can find someone to tell it to you, you are welcome to try**

**...you’re the sort of person who would visit a fairy mound and eat all the food, aren’t you**

and you wouldn’t?  
they always get told not to eat the food and they eat it anyway  
must be delicious

**or they had a shit home life**

fairy home life can’t be much better, always sending out changelings

**that’s why it’s about the crossings  
not settling in one world or the other **

of course, crossings. fairies famously love letting people go

**but there’s always a loophole**

always?  
tell that to colm

**Author's Note:**

> “Colm the bowlmaker” is my attempt to process the experience of seeing Cats (2019) some weeks ago.
> 
> -
> 
> Kudos and comments, including comments about Cats (2019), are always welcome!


End file.
